


Emperor Who?

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Promptis Week [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Big Sis Aranea, M/M, Not Quite Enemies to Friends, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: They had received word the Emperor's envoy had arrived in the city, scheduled to arrive at the Citadel by five in the evening.Noctis' watch read ten to five.





	Emperor Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: ~~Stay With Me~~ / Alternate Universe
> 
> The long awaited grand finale of Promptis Week is here! I'm slightly tempted to turn this into a full AU but I'm unsure of where I'd want this to go.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Noctis blinked at his father, dumbfounded. “Did I hear you right?” he asked. “The Emperor of Niflheim is coming here? For _peace negotiations?_ ” 

It sounded incredulous to his ears. To think the Emperor of Niflheim would ever negotiate peace with _anyone_ was not only unheard of, it was also laughable. The man didn't know the meaning of peace.

“Believe me, son, even I find this rather hard to believe. I've even heard rumors he's relinquished his hold on Tenebrae, allowing Prince Ravus to rule the country,” Regis told him, leaning forward, elbows resting on his desk. “He'll be arriving tomorrow evening with his envoy.”

“To-tomorrow?!” Noctis gaped. He jumped up from his chair, hearing it scrape across the polished wood floor, and slammed his hands down on his father's desk. “They're giving us absolutely no warning? No time to prepare?”

Regis looked up to his son, appearing calm to the untrained eye but Noctis knew. He could see the nervous energy bubbling just under the surface, the tension in the lines by his eyes. He was just as unhappy with the lack of notice as Noctis was, if not more so. They had no time to put any contingency plans into effect if this was a ruse, and Noctis was convinced it was. What else could it be?

He supposed he had to wait until the next evening to find out what sort of nefarious deeds Emperor Aldercapt was planning. He'd keep his magic at the ready, in any case.

–

Hiding a yawn behind his palm, Noctis stared bleary eyed around the throne room. He stood to the right of the throne his father was sat upon, Gladio just behind him and Clarus on the opposite side of the King. Ignis was sat to his right, with the council. 

Noctis cast his eyes away from his adviser, feeling as if the man was scolding him for staying up into the early hours of the morning _and_ yawning in the King's presence.

They had received word the Emperor's envoy had arrived in the city, scheduled to arrive at the Citadel by five in the evening.

Noctis' watch read ten to five.

He folded his hands behind his back, tried to look impassive, regal, like the prince Ignis taught him to be.

The door to the throne room opened, just before five in the evening, and a member of the Kingsglaive strode in, bowing before Regis. If Noctis didn't know any better, he'd say she looked slightly bewildered, but that couldn't be right. She turned her body to the side, extended her arm towards the doorway and spoke clearly. “Emperor Prompto Argentum of the Imperial Continent, Niflheim.”

There was a brief moment of chatter in the room, the members of the council conversing with each other, clearly confused by the introduction. Even Regis was frowning, eyebrows drawn together in thought.

Noctis heard Gladio whispering behind him. “Emperor who?”

Before he had a chance to reply, a young man, barely Noctis' age, swept into the room. He was blonde, as was a common trait of citizens of the Imperial Continent, and had a soft, crooked smile on his face. His outfit was similar to that which Noctis had seen on the Emperor he had known, but different, more fashionable and youthful and tailored to the young man's body. It was a white fitted suit with accents of deep red and gold, a white cloak over his shoulders with small golden clasps holding the chain in place.

He stopped at the base of the stairs and bowed deeply, the grey haired woman in armor, as well as the two older men behind her, bowing with him.

“King Regis Lucis Caelum,” he spoke, softness of his voice throwing Noctis for a loop. “It is an honor to finally meet you. I am Prompto Argentum, the new Emperor of Niflheim.”

 _New Emperor? Was this some sort of joke? Did Aldercapt send this kid to throw off suspicion for some attack, to get Lucis to lower their guard?_ Noctis glowered for a moment before schooling his face when the blond glanced to him, his eyes darting away almost instantly.

“Forgive me,” Regis started, leaning forward in his seat, fingers pyramiding together, “but I was under the assumption Emperor Aldercapt would be visiting us this day.”

The blond dropped his head for a second, hands going behind his back. “The late Iedolas Aldercapt passed away some weeks ago. I was raised to be his replacement when the time came.” He went quiet for a moment and Noctis just made out a small smile before it vanished, like it was never there. “It has been a long time coming,” he said, looking back up to the throne. “I have come to negotiate peace with Lucis and, indeed, the rest of the world, and do everything in my power to atone for the atrocities committed by the previous regime.”

 _This kid can't be real. Atone for the Empire? Give me a break!_ Noctis wasn't going to be fooled by the Empire's tricks. He'd find out what they were really planning one way or another.

“I've heard rumors the Empire relinquished their hold on Tenebrae,” Regis said, waiting for confirmation from the man in front of him. He got it with a nod.

“Indeed. The negotiations with Prince Ravus, or King Ravus once his coronation has been completed, went smoothly. And the Oracle is free to do and travel as she sees fit,” Prompto replied.

Regis nodded at that. “That is wonderful to hear. I do hope our own negotiations go as smoothly.”

“I, as well.”

–

“Hey!”

Prompto stopped in the hallway, his shield Aranea a few steps in front of him, and glanced behind himself at the voice.

Prince Noctis was rushing over, hold a hand up in greeting, his own shield and adviser in tow. It made Prompto's heart jump to his throat. Aranea stepped forward when Noctis came close, ready to protect her Emperor should the need arise, only to have Prompto wave her down.

“Prince Noctis, can I help you?” he asked, hands folded in front of his body.

“Um, yeah.” Noctis scratched at his face, eyes shifting to Aranea for a moment before coming back to Prompto. “I was wondering if you're, like, Aldercapt grandson or great grandson or something? I mean, I didn't even think he had children at all.”

“I'm not related to the man.” Prompto had decided to be open if asked about his heritage, even knowing it had a high chance of making people wary of him, at best, and downright hostile towards him, at worst. “I was part of the Magitek Unit Project originally, and was removed at a young age to be raised as Aldercapt's replacement,” he explained. 

Aranea shifted beside him. She knew everything about the young man, even helped him with his 'quiet coup', as she called it, to turn the Empire around.

The other three men's faces were a mix of emotions. Everything from puzzlement to mild horror flitted over their features at his statement.

“The Magitek Unit Poject? Forgive me, but you do not look like a Magitek Soldier,” Ignis said.

“We don't start looking like a suit of armor. We're clones of the late Verstael Besithia, grown from infants until we reach the appropriate age to begin the change into the units,” Prompto told them. He flinched slightly when the prince's expression changed to pure horror. “Since I ascended to the throne, I have scrapped the Magitek Unit Project and no new MTs will ever be made.”

“What did you do with the MTs that have already been made?” Gladio asked, massive arms crossed over his chest.

Prompto looked over to him and thought how to phrase his words. “We've reprogrammed them, as it were. They still serve the Empire but there goal is to keep the citizens of both Niflheim and the rest of the world safe from the daemons of the night.” He saw Ignis nod minutely. Noctis had remained quiet the whole time and it unnerved the blond. When no one spoke after some minutes, Prompto decided to break the silence. “Is there anything else, Higness?”

“Ah, no, that's all I wanted to ask,” Noctis replied quickly. “Thanks.” He turned on his heel and walked away, Ignis and Gladio giving the new Emperor a small bow before following after their prince.

“He barely even asked anything” Aranea smirked, watching them as they turned a corner.

“Ara, be nice. We're guests. And, besides, he probably had the other two ask for him,” Prompto said. He turned and continued their journey to the apartment King Regis had granted him during his visit. 

He was excited to see what kind of living quarters the Citadel would have. He imagined the royal apartments themselves were grand and open, not unlike the one he had back in Gralea, but probably far warmer and friendlier. He was leaving off a redesign of the palace until after all the peace negotiations were complete and his people were safe and well taken care of.

Aranea opened the door for him, handing him the key afterwards, and led the way into the apartment.

It was open and welcoming, warm tones of wood and bright paintings of the Lucis countryside on the walls. There were large windows along one wall, the curtains pulled back and letting in the light of the setting sun, bathing the room in even more warm colors. Their luggage was placed by the door, waiting for them. 

“Wow. I should take notes for our palace,” he said in awe, eyes wide as he took in the whole room.

The living room was decorated in shades of creams, pale yellows, and soft oranges, a large sofa and matching arm chairs sat on opposite sides of a glass and pewter coffee table. He could see a similar dining table across the room, leading towards an open kitchen, granite worktops just visible. Two doors led off each side of the room and, with a quick peek inside, revealed a bedroom and bathroom, one for each of them, as Aranea would be staying in his apartment for his protection.

“So, which bedroom did you want?” he asked, stepping into the one behind the kitchen. It seemed to be roughly the same size as the one behind the living room.

Aranea shrugged. “I'll take the other one. Easy for me to get to the door if an assassin comes in.”

Prompto stared at her over his shoulder. “I doubt an assassin will be able to get into the Citadel and into the apartment wing,” he said.

“They could already be in the Citadel,” she retorted.

–

“He's up to something. I just know it!” 

Ignis closed his eyes, rubbing at them as Noctis paced in his room. “Noctis, sit down. He's not up to anything. He even divulged the fact that he is, in technical terms, an MT unit. He could have kept that secret but he didn't.”

“He was obviously lying,” Noctis argued. “I bet Aldercapt sent him as a ruse. He's probably an assassin in disguise.”

Gladio laughed, loud and unabashed, at the accusation. “An assassin? That scrawny kid? I'd believe that of his shield, she looks like she can more than handle her own, but the kid looks like a strong wind could blow him over.”

“MTs are known to be abnormally strong,” Ignis pointed out. “Though he said he was removed from the program at an early age. He may not have received the enhanced strength.”

When Noctis said nothing, Ignis spoke again. “At any rate, the peace talks start tomorrow. You should get some rest. I know you just barely held it together today.”

Noctis grumbled under his breath and stalked off to his bedroom, slamming the door. Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose again, breathing deeply.

–

Prompto was wandering around the Citadel in the early hours of the morning, the sun just starting to peek over the horizon. He knew he probably shouldn't, at least not without his shield, but he was ansty and wired and on edge from the coming meetings. They had gone well in Tenebrae, but that was a small independent kingdom. This was Lucis, a country that rivaled his own in terms of size, and far outweighed his in terms of citizens. Not to mention King Regis, his son, and his Kingsglaive and Crownsguard could wield magic he could never dream of.

He turned down a hall and froze at the sight of Prince Noctis walking towards him. He willed himself to keep walking, nodding his head to the young man before he moved past him, only to walk into the prince's arm.

“I'm so sorry,” he apologised, stepping back. Looking up, he saw the prince staring down at him, eyes hard and lips a thin line.

“I don't know what you're plan is, but I'm gonna stop it,” he said, tone a threatening whisper.

Prompto frowned and turned to face the other man fully. “My plan is to help bring peace to the world and atone fo-”

“Cut the shit!” Noctis seethed, backing him up to the wall. “There's no way you're the Emperor. Aldercapt sent you to get us to lower our guard, didn't he? I bet Chancellor Izunia is part of your plan too, isn't he? Answer me!” He slammed a hand to the wall beside Prompto, causing the blond to flinch.

“Iedolas Aldercapt is dead, along with half of his regime,” Prompto said calmly, watching the other man's face. “Ardyn Izunia has been exiled by me personally for crimes against humanity, as was Verstael Besithia, before his death.” He noticed a beauty mark on the Prince's cheek, the fullness of his lips, the almost bottomless blue of his eyes. He could get lost in those eyes.

Noctis narrowed his eyes at him, not believing a word Prompto said.

“If you're so concerned about my plans, you should join the negotiations today,” Prompto offered. “If there is any part of the treaty that you deem suspicious, I will respect your opinion on it and it can be reviewed by all parties present.”

“Fine,” Noctis huffed, pushing away from the wall. “I'll be there and I'll be watching you closely.”

He was gone in seconds and Prompto let out a slow breath. Continuing down the hall, he made his way back to his apartment. 

Aranea was sitting on the sofa, drinking tea and reading her favorite book, when he entered the room, pausing slightly and giving her a shy grin. “Enjoy your walk?” she asked, not bothering to look up at him.

“Um... y-yeah. I kinda ran into Prince Noctis, um, literally,” he said, moving to sit beside her. When she nodded and placed her book on the table, he went on. “He thinks I'm part of some plot to, I don't know, kill the royal family or something so I told him to come to the peace talks so I can prove I'm truthful.”

“Is he?”

Prompto nodded, dropping his head. He leaned back into the couch cushions and grinned, letting out a sigh. “Ara, he's so much handsomer in person. His photos do him no justice,” he jabbered. “He has the prettiest eyes, like the deepest parts of the ocean or that cool blue just after twilight. Like, if you looked hard enough, you'd see the twinkling of stars in them. And he has beauty marks. Ugh, they look so good on him!” He grabbed a pillow and buried his now red face in it, groaning loudly. “Jus' wan' 'im to like me,” he whined.

“You should want everyone to like you, not just one prince,” she responded, rubbing his knee. “But the Empire did a lot of bad things to a lot of people. It's going to take a while before most people in Eos will trust Niflheim. A few peace treaties won't make them forget about everything Iedolas did.”

“I know,” he sighed, moving to hug the pillow to his chest. “I know, it's going to take a hell of a lot of work on my part but I'm going to give it my all.”

“There's the Prompto I know,” she smiled, patting his knee. “Now, how about some breakfast? Can't negotiate peace on an empty stomach.”

–

“You're joking,” Noctis said, deadpanned. “You can't be serious. Like, this is clearly your idea of a joke, isn't it.”

“I'm afraid I'm rather serious,” Ignis replied, frowning at the reaction. 

“They could have known you were outside the door.”

“I highly doubt that. I wasn't following him intending to eavesdrop. I merely passed by his apartment on my walk,” Ignis explained. “They'd have no reason to make up something as incredulous as this.”

Noctis was silent, poking at his eggs, while both Ignis and Gladio watched him, waiting for some sort of reaction. “Are you sure it was me he was talking about?”

Ignis nodded once. “Mr. Argentum mentioned an 'altercation' of sorts between the two of you right before he started to praise your features.” Noctis looked away, tips of his ears tinged pink, at that. “I hope you haven't done something that would jepardize the peace talks.”

“You know,” Gladio started, smirking at Noctis over his breakfast, “I'm just shocked someone actually has a crush on you even after meeting you. You're not exactly the most likable.”

“Shut up!” Noctis snapped, swatting at the older man, causing Gladio to let out a laugh. “He doesn't have a crush! And I am too likable!”

“Whatever you say, kid,” Gladio chuckled, dodging another hit to his arm with ease.

–

The peace talks were just as boring as Noctis imagined. 

Emperor Argentum was open and listening to everyone's concerns and Noctis was starting to wonder if he was wrong about this being some ploy; if he really was the new Emperor of Niflheim and he truly was serious about bringing peace to the world.

The group had broken for lunch some ten minutes ago, the Citadel's kitchen staff bringing out trays of sandwiches, bowls of fruits, and pitchers of juice and wine. Noctis was up first, making himself a plate of the sandwiches he liked before someone else stole them all and he'd be left with egg salad or worse, a BLT.

“Emperor Argentum, if I may?” Ignis said, garnering Noctis' attention. He angled his head to listen in on the conversation behind him.

“Prompto, please,” came the reply.

Noctis knew Ignis would be hard pressed to use the man's formal title, even when a person insists.

“Very well, Prompto,” Ignis said. “I was wondering how old you are? If that's not too personal of a question, of course.”

“I'm twenty at the end of the month. Do I look younger?” Prompto asked, chuckling softly. Noctis saw him placing a few different types of sandwiches on his plate.

“Only nineteen and already the Emperor, that is an impressive feat,” Ignis commented.

Prompto shrugged. “Being the Emperor was drilled into my head from the age of two,” he said softly. “I've always known the day would come where I'd have to fill Iedolas' shoes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I'm going to do everything I can to earn the citizens of Niflheim's respect, as well as the rest of the world.” He caught Noctis' eye when he spoke, glancing away quickly, a light flush to his ears.

“I am relieved to hear your words,” Ignis told him, bowing his head just slightly. “Are you as well, Noctis?”

Noctis winced at being caught eavesdropping. He turned to face the two, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I... am. If-if you'll excuse me,” he said quickly, ducking away from the conversation.

Noctis drifted around the room while he ate, a weird knot in his stomach that had everything to do with the amount of sheer sincerity in Prompto's voice. Unless he was Eos' greatest actor, and Noctis was beginning to doubt that, he truly meant his words.

He hoped the blond was telling the truth.

–

A week had passed since Prompto first arrived in Insomnia. A week since the peace talks had started. He was growing comfortable in his apartment; the bed was soft, the linens silky, the rooms warm. It was a far cry from the biting cold and constant winter of Niflheim. He hadn't had to use the fireplace in his living room once, which he counted as a blessing. He was never very good at keeping a fire going or getting one started, for that matter.

He was stood in the kitchen, heating milk in a small saucepan for hot chocolates before Aranea and him retired for the evening, when a knock came to the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Aranea stand and walk to the door, opening it. Leaving her to handle their guest, he finished preparing their drinks, adding in a heaped spoon of cocoa mix to the mugs and stirring.

“Prom, you have a visitor,” she said and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

Prompto turned at that, wondering who would be visiting him, when he spotted Prince Noctis standing in the living room.

Aranea headed for the kitchen and picked up her mug. “I'll just leave you two alone,” she grinned, winking and leaving to her bedroom.

Prompto tensed, blushing from her tone and nervous of the young man in his apartment. The last time he had been alone with Noctis, the man accused him of plotting some traitorous act. He raised his mug and took a sip, hoping the warm drink would calm his nerves. “Uh, hello Prince Noctis,” he started, catching the man's eye. “Can I offer you a drink?”

Noctis shook his head. “I only came to say one thing.” He took a breath, holding it for a few seconds and Prompto felt himself do the same. “I want to apologise about what I said when you first arrived,” he said, staring straight at the blond. “I was suspicious of the Empire's intentions, believing you to be part of some plot or something.”

“You don't need to apologise,” Prompto said when the Prince took another breath. “I wasn't expecting anyone to trust me or my intentions instantly. Not after everything the previous Emperor has done. I know I have to earn people's trust.” He took another sip from his drink.

Noctis nodded at the words, scratching at his arm for a moment. “How about we start fresh?” he suggested, stepping closer to the kitchen. Once he was within a few feet of Prompto, he extended his hand, holding it out towards the blond. “Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he said, reintroduced himself. “Prince of Lucis.”

Prompto set his mug on the counter and took his hand, shaking it firmly. “Prompto Argentum, Emperor of Niflheim,” he smiled. “A pleasure to meet you.”


End file.
